Ishq
by Ginga aka KTB
Summary: The Fuji brothers find what's been missing within each other. [Fujicest]


Title: Ishq  
  
Pairing: Fuji brothers  
  
**  
  
Syuusuke had never meant to hurt Yuuta. It just sort of happened as life had taken its course. He had always tried to be the best big brother he could be. He cared for him, watched over him, and taught him things that an older brother should, but somewhere down the line it all went wrong and Yuuta began to pull away from him. It was breaking the close bond they had held as children and creating a massive rift between them now.  
  
It had hurt to see Yuuta become happy without him. Though, as a knowing big brother, he watched his sibling become his own person. Identifying what he did and didn't like, what he did and didn't want, and natural things like that. Syuusuke came into the picture after his brother had made a mistake; though he couldn't always tell if his brother had welcomed his presence or rejected it. No matter what he would always be there.  
  
Then, there came a time in which Yuuta actually had come to him. Syuusuke had already entered high school year and was surprised to see his brother after coming out of classes for the day. It was weird seeing him after so long apart... longer then when during middle school. They wouldn't see each other during tournaments anymore and the 'at home' visits were down to the bare minimum. It was as if the drift was greater than ever, but then here he was standing in the courtyard watching the colored leaves fall to the ground one by one.  
  
When Yuuta met Syuusuke's gaze it was only a matter of time until he did his flustered thing and walk away until Syuusuke said anything to him. Though this time turned out to be different. Instead of retreating he actually walked over to his brother. Standing before him, Syuusuke knew something was wrong and had it show as a frown on his face. Yuuta was depressed and Syuusuke could feel it. He always seemed to feel what the other was feeling; it was an intuition that he had always had. He was depressed and afraid. Of what, Syuusuke hoped to find out.  
  
"I need to talk to you, Aniki. Now."  
  
It was a simple, straightforward request that was the epitome of Yuuta. Syuusuke smiled and complied. He had tennis practice soon, but it would have to wait because his little brother needed him. He followed Yuuta out of the school grounds, closely behind, but far enough to admire him. Yuuta hadn't changed too much since he had last seen him. Perhaps a bit taller, but that was to be expected. He had always thought that Yuuta would be taller, he was such a good-looking young man. The clear hazel eyes, the way he always seemed to blush easily... these are what made Yuuta physically special, but his heart was also very attractive. Always the young boy at heart, he had looked up to Syuusuke when they were younger, enjoyed their sister's wonderful pies and baked items, and played with abandon outdoors until it was time for his older brother to pick him up for dinner.  
  
There were so many things Syuusuke loved about Yuuta.  
  
They walked through a park where the leaves fell with the passing breezes into their small piles on the ground or in the sidewalk under their feet. Syuusuke smiled the whole way. Soon Yuuta stopped by a bench in the park and asked for his Aniki to take a seat. Syuusuke complied once again. He would do almost anything for Yuuta.  
  
There was a long silence before anything was said or done. It wasn't really awkward, just... there. Syuusuke kept quiet, smiling, waiting for Yuuta to begin whatever he wanted to say. It wasn't much longer before Yuuta opened that soft mouth of his and began to tell his brother what was on his mind.  
  
"You love me, don't you Aniki?"  
  
Syuusuke's smile grew warmer, "Of course, Yuuta."  
  
Yuuta shook his head vehemently. "No, no, Aniki. You love me, don't you."  
  
It was as if that one emphasis made all the difference in the world. Syuusuke's smile didn't waver the slightest as he answered, "Of course, Yuuta. Always."  
  
Syuusuke didn't laugh when his brother's face turned a bright red. He sat and waited for his younger brother's reaction. It seemed as if he were having an inward mental battle; not knowing what to choose or what to do. Syuusuke spoke again. "Just go with what's in your heart, Yuuta."  
  
Yuuta looked at Syuusuke with unclouded eyes. He had made a decision. Syuusuke stood up and lightly kissed his brother on the lips. A slight brushing of skin that meant so much. He began to step back, but was stopped when Yuuta brought both of his arms around the other. Syuusuke smiled, surrounded by the one he loved in a tight, warm embrace.  
  
With the leaves falling, wind blowing, and the whispers surrounding; things would be just bliss from now on. 


End file.
